Link switches for voltage power supplies and cabling are well known. A power line can carry a large amount of current and it is necessary to ensure proper switching or interconnection between two power cables. In particular, compact operation of an open point link switch is highly desirable. Prior art switches have a number of significant disadvantages. Firstly, they are often unduly large thereby taking up excessive space especially where space, is a premium. Additionally, they often involve the necessity to access live components which results in the resulting danger of possible electrocution. Electrical switches are further often able to be tampered with and the degree of contact interconnection can be highly variable.